2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
NASCAR 2000 Season Fantasy Edition (NAPA 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, November 19th, 2000) This is Part 4 of the wiki-special legacy of various characters racing in the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Cartoon Network Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 11 Paychex Ford (Eduardo) * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 27 VIAGRA Pontiac (Cosmo) * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Utonium) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Ford (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*s. Plot * Bubbles has to finish the NAPA 500 in front of Denzel Crocker in order to win the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship Trophy. If Bubbles fails to finish in front of Crocker, Crocker will win the championship. It is do or die for Bubbles and Crocker that day. Race time was supposed to be at 2:30 pm. but a 3-hour rain delay pushed the race into the twilight zone (because there was no daylight savings). Around 5:20 pm, the race began. It was a very intense fight for the championship. Bubbles tried her best all race long. There were 9 caution flags in the race. Lisa Simpson won the NAPA 500, and Bubbles won the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship after finishing 2nd and Crocker finishing 4th, losing a photo finish to Timmy Turner. The NASCAR Season was over, and Bubbles was crowned the champion. After they returned home to Dimmsdale after the race. Timmy and Bubbles cuddled in their bed in their bedroom after the race to celebrate Bubbles' Championship Victory. Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-special opens inside Atlanta Motor Speedway trapped inside Timmy's section in the NASCAR garage during a rain delay) * (thunder rolls during heavy downpours) * Buttercup: I hate rainy days! I need to burn some rubber! It's the time of the NAPA 500, the last race of the season! Why does it have to rain on the scheduled time?! We could've been firing our engines by now! *accidentally hits Bubbles* *Bubbles: *cries* * Timmy: I want to take it to the track as well Buttercup, but I ain't wailing on Bubbles. * Rudy: Yeah, we can't race in the rain, Buttercup. NASCAR won't allow us. * Chicken (Buttercup's crew chief): Yeah B.C, it ain't worth it. This ain't Montreal. (a track you can race in the rain). * Buttercup: Well, I want Montreal to be on the schedule next year if Mike Helton (NASCAR President) decides to add it for once! HMPH! * Wanda: And I want to teach that Remy jerk a lesson for wrecking Cosmo last week, but this rain is preventing me from doing so! * Ed: Like Gatorade? * Timmy: Will you ever turn off, Ed? * Ed: Have not a clue what you just said, little buddy. * Bubbles: I hope this rain stops soon. *sad gasps* If it doesn't, we have to race tomorrow instead of today. I don't want to wait until tomorrow to race! *cries* * Timmy: Awwww.... don't worry, Bubbly Bunny, I'm sure the rain will stop soon. The Weather Channel said there's few scattered thundershowers here in Hot-Lanta, but they also said that it'll clear up when sundown begins. They said we'll definitely get the race in tonight. * Bubbles: Yay! I can maybe win the Championship tonight! * Rudy: Yeah, after all, we DO have lights around the speedway to light up the track. * Timmy: You got that right, Rude. Bubbles will win this for all of us. But Bubbly needs to watch her rear bumper tonight because Crockpot wants that title and will try to embarrass me, Bubbly, and the rest of our family. In fact, I could've been a title contender with my wife if it wasn't for that stupid Crocker! * Rudy (in his head): I think I know what Timmy means by what he's going to say. * Timmy: The Fairy World 500 last Sunday was the most upsetting day of me and my fans' lives when I couldn't win to get in! Crockpot screwed me out of the Final 2 after what he did to eliminate me from the Chase! * Bubbles: *gasps* It was horrible! I was in 16th place when I saw him body-slam poor little Mac out of the way! Everyone in the stands were crying and hugging each other! It was the saddest thing in Fairy World, Townsville, and our home in Dimmsdale history! *scene fades to Fairy World Int'l Speedway, in unison to her crying* * (In Bubbles' flashback) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): One more lap to go in the Fairy World 500! Eddy McRich is the race leader and Timmy Turner is running in 2nd! Turner knows if the #99 car of Denzel Crocker finishes 12th or worse, the #24 team will be one of the 2 championship contenders that will clinch the title next week in Atlanta! So far, Crocker is running in 12th right behind Mac Kazoo! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (in 2nd / in his head): C'mon, Mac! Block him while you can! *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Remember, Crocker has to finish 11th or better to knock Turner out. He needs to pass one more car and cross the start/finish line! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Benny Parsons (ESPN / voice only): And it doesn't look like he's gonna make it! * Crocker (in 12th / in his head) Oh, I'll make it alright. *rams Mac out of the way in-between turns 3 and 4* * Mac: (voice only): Whoa.... HEY! *scene cuts to the track* * Benny Parsons (ESPN): WHOA... * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison): Crocker body-slams Mac Kazoo up the racetrack! Mac slips high, here comes Crocker through! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 11th): *laughs evilly* *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy: *looks at the rear view mirror as Eddy and he cross the line to end the race *loud horrified gasp* What the... NNNNOOOOO!!!!!! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker:*evil cackle* YOU'RE DONE TURNER!!!!! And best of all... I ELIMINATED YOU IN FAIRY WORLD!!!!! *hysterically cackles evilly* * Timmy (while tearing up): *sees fans sobbing and cutely hugging each other* Now I know how Dimmsdale and Townsville feel about this depressing moment. * (scene fades back to the Atlanta Motor Speedway garage) Quote 2 * Quote 3 *(After the Church Sisters perform the National Anthem) * P.A Announcer: And now it's finally time to give these traditional words before every command and since it's the last race of the season, you the fans will give these words to all your favorite drivers! * NASCAR Fans: ALL DRIVERS TO YOUR CARS!!!! *cheers loudly* * Trixie Tang (While approaching her #25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet): Wow! I LOVE these Atlanta fans! ESPECIALLY at night! They make me feel popular! *enters the vehicle* * Rudy (While walking with Snap to their cars): All right Snap, this is it, the NAPA 500! I'm so pumped up for this last race of the season. You pumped up? * Snap: Well I always wished the season would last longer than just 36 races! Why can't we just go on world tour after the season?! * Rudy: Relax, Snap. Maybe Mike Helton would think of doing that. We can only suggest. * Buttercup (approaching her #16 Guide Ford): AT LAST! I get to FINALLY kick some butt on the track for the final time this season! And we're in the twilight zone, baby! * Edd (while walking to his #20 Home Depot Chevrolet / talking to himself): All right Edd, *takes deep breath* Just drive cautiously and avoid misfortunes on the track and you'll be safe and hopefully win the NAPA 500. *enters his vehicle* * Francis (While walking to his #60 Power Team Chevrolet / talking to himself): Sadly, it's my last time to be wailing on drivers on the track this year, and why do they have to put me in the #97 Sharpie Ford next year?! *enters the vehicle* * Timmy: *sighs sadly and puts right palm on the hood of his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet* Well rainbow paint scheme.... *tears trickle down his face* this is goodbye (foreshadowing the 2001 #24 DUPONT Chevrolet flames paint scheme which he will use next season). You were the paint scheme that got me and Bubbles into the sport as 5 year-olds. *hugs the hood of the car / sad sigh* Let's depart.... WITH A WIN. * Bloo (on his way to his #31 Lowes Chevrolet): Well Mac, this is the last time ever I'm driving this 31 car. Why can't this be a racecar bed?! * Mac (on his way to his car): C'mon, lighten up, Bloo! First of all, you're racing the same vehicle and paint scheme next year, and secondly, you don't need a real NASCAR stock car for a bed. * Bloo: Well I wish it was! HMPH! *enters his vehicle* *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): We're back on the air live from Atlanta Motor Speedway after a 3-hour rain delay. You've seen a full recap of "The Winston" (All-Star Race from May) before we went back on the air prior to the National Anthem and now it is a gorgeous evening as the sun has fully set on the Atlanta Motor Speedway, and the best part of it is there is not one cloud in the night sky. For the 1st time since 1998, we will race under the lights here in Atlanta. And BP, the Chase For The Cup is now down to 2 drivers, in your opinion, how do you think this is going to play out? *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Well, in my opinion Bob, I think that this is the night Bubbles becomes the 1st women in history to become the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion, and I think she will be the one to put Denzel Crocker to bed, and this is indeed her favorite place to race. Bubbles won here last year in the Spring race, and and she was 1st fastest in Happy Hour yesterday, and I think Bubbles WILL pull it off tonight and win the Championship. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Well, to do it, Bubbles will need to have the better race finish than Denzel Crocker. If Bubbles has the highest finishing position, Bubbles WILL become the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion. Quote 4 * Timmy (on his radio communicating with Bubbles): All right, Bubbly. Now what I want you to do on the track tonight is just remain calm, run fast laps, and stay in your own world and don't get into his. (referring to Denzel Crocker) Just don't let Crockpot intimidate you, and you will be Champion. * Bubbles (nervously): N-n-no p-problem, T-Timmy Bear. I-I've g-got my g-g-game on. *gulps nervously* * P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of auto racing, as a special thanks, to of all of our NASCAR fans for your support throughout the 2000 Winston Cup Series season, *fans cheer in unison to the last 8 quotes* it is now your chance to get these 43 vehicles to roar to life! The countdown begins! 10! *fans join in the countdown* 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! * All NASCAR Fans in attendance: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!!!!!!!! *cheers loudly* * *engines start and rev loudly with the fans cheering loudly in unison* * *scene cuts to Bart's cockpit* * Bart (talking to himself): *starts his engine* Gentlemen, eat my shorts! * Squidward (annoyed): *starts his engine* Well it's last time I'm ever gonna drive in this lousy sponsor. (referring to his sponsor, McDonald's, foreshadowing him driving the 2001 #9 DODGE Dealers Dodge and also foreshadowing the Dodge manufacturer debutting in the 2001 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season) Quote 5 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): After a nearly 3-hour rain delay, *crowd cheers loudly as the pace car pulls into the pits* the pace car FINALLY will head to pit road as we begin the last race of the 2000 season, the NAPA 500! Glad you're with us on ESPN! *Professor Utonium waves the green flag, cars accelerate, and crowd cheers loudly* *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Green flag's in the air and we're finally underway in the NAPA 500, Ed Monobrow on the break, doesn't really get a good start at the drop of the green flag, he and Bubbles Turner now lead the way in Turn #1, they'll go in there double-file. *Dave Moody (MRN Radio): They all dive into #1 on this quad-oval still 2-by-2, Bubbles Turner trying to get by the pole-sitter on the outside lane on Lap 1 of 325 laps, she'll get the good run in the middle of the corners, still side by side for the lead at Atlanta heading off of Turn #2! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They all make their way to the backstretch, as Bubbles makes her move now and takes the lead but only by inches as they roar down the backstretch here in Hot-Lanta! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): The cars enter the backstraightaway, still in double-file formation. They now enter Turn #3, Bubbles still on the outside lane, Ed on the inside groove still has the momentum in the middle of the corners, now he'll march forward and grab the lead back as they now roar into the frontstretch for the first time this evening! * *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Ed Monobrow now throws the block on Bubbles Turner, *scene cuts back to the track* and now Bubbles Turner as company from Lisa Simpson and Vicky The Babysitter in the 3rd and 4th position. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Bubbles needs to really watch her back in a crucial race like this, cause she doesn't know what Denzel Crocker might do to win the Championship tonight. Crocker started 26th tonight and now he's made it up to 23rd all in one lap. Quote 6 *(on Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast Booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Earlier today, we had a storm of heavy downpours here in Atlanta, and now we have another major storm in the area, a storm of furious racing on the track that is, because look at this 7-car breakaway from the other cars, they just left the rest of the field in the dust and now they are battling for the lead as if it was the last lap! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): You got that right Bob, *scene cuts back to the track* because these drivers in the first 7 spots (1. #43 Bubbles Turner, 2. #24 Timmy Turner 3. #99 Denzel Crocker 4. #21 Princess Morebucks 5. #88 Lisa Simpson 6. #6 Finbarr Calamitous 7. #18 Ed Monobrow) in the running order so far JUST WON'T WAIT for the white flag! * *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * (diving into Turn # 3) *Bubbles (in the lead): *pants* I'm doing all I can, Timmykins! But the others, especially CROCKER is gaining on us! *pants* scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * (in between Turns 3 & 4) *Timmy (in 2nd / an inch away from Bubbles' bumper): Don't worry, sweets! We'll try to break away from that pack! Just keep drafting with me! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* *(Heading onto the frontstretch to complete Lap 126 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / alongside Princess Morebucks in the 4th position): You won't be breaking away from me as I, Mr. Crocker will get by you and hold my position hostage, win the championship, and prove to everyone that fairies do exist! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): *growls* The world already knows that, Crocker! Stupid Cosmo & Wanda are in the series and THEY'RE FAIRIES! Do I need a headache after 126 laps?! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #1) *Crocker (in 3rd): No, but I have a Championship to steal away from a lousy crybaby! (referring to Bubbles) *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* *Morbucks (in 4th): Well, I have a whiny a bi--*bleep* all over my rear bumper like a sniffing cat! (referring to Lisa's deceased cat, Snowball) *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Lisa (in 5th): Hey! I heard that you screeching vulture! And you're the whiny bi--*bleep* yourself because you whine, gripe, scream, and cry when you lose or crash! That all makes you the sore loser you are! *scene cuts to Princess Morebucks' cockpit* * (roaring into the backstraightaway) *Morbucks (in 4th / in-between Crocker and Lisa): Oh, PUH-LEASE! At least I'm not a lousy tree-hugger! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (diving into Turn #3) *Lisa (in 5th): And at least my car don't run on fitlhy, squeamish, nauseos gas! (in reference to Morebucks' car sponsor CITGO gas) *scene cuts to Morebucks cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 3rd): NAUSEOS?!!! *growls* THAT'S IT!!!! I'm going all out on you!!!! *Lisa (in 5th / voice only): HAH! You're on, bi--*bleep*! Sadly I'll be defending my best friend so she can clinch the Championship and shut that deluded Crocker up! *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * (heading onto the frontstretch to complete lap 127 out of 325 laps) *Crocker (in 3rd / on the bottom of Morbucks and Lisa): DELUDED?! *growls* Now your best friend is gonna feel my wrath! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed (in 7th): Like robots? *Finbarr Calamitous (in 6th, with Ed all over his rear bumper /voice only) Augh! Don't even mention that, Einstein! You know I don't like being reminded about the time I never put in a bathroom in my um.. ummm... *Ed: bus driver?! * (In-between Turns 1 & 2) *Calamitous (voice only): *groans* You just don't get it do you, Ed?! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 5th as Lisa passed her on the outside): Eh, don't listen to that chump, Calamitous! Ed is just a brainless idiot, just leave him alone in 6th! *with sudden realization* And Lisa the dorkgirl just got by me! *Lisa (in 4th / voice only): You got that right, Morebi--*bleep*! *Princess Morebucks (in 4th): *roars in fury* Get back here! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* * (entering the backstretch) *Ed (in 6th): Not if I, Ed get you first and take you to the bathroom! *scene cuts to Morbucks' cockpit* *Princess Morbucks (in 4th): Ah, bathroom SCHMATHROOM! *scene cuts to the track* *Eli Gold (MRN Radio) Here they come in Turn #3 as Lisa Simpson clears Princess Morebucks in the #21 CITGO Ford for the 4th position, and now she's setting her sights on Denzel Crocker for 3rd as they head towards the frontstretch to complete Lap 128 here in Atlanta! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): 3rd place driver, Denzel Crocker is now feeling the heat from Lisa Simpson who really won't give up the 3rd spot to Princess Morbucks! Morbucks will now duck underneath #88 Quality Care Ford on the frontstretch! * Barney Hall (MRN Radio) Ed Monobrow just got by Calamitous and now makes it 3-wide into the frontstraightaway, putting pressure on the 2 rivals, door-to-door they go to 1. * Dave Moody (MRN Radio): Ed Monobrow is on the outside lane still 3-wide with Lisa Simpson and Morbucks, Ed gets the good run in the middle of the corners and clears the both of them, Denzel Crocker better watch out for a hard-charging Ed Monobrow as they head off Turn #2 and into the backstretch! * Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Bubbles Turner and her teammate still show the way as they roar down the backstretch here in Atlanta, but they still have company as Denzel Crocker and Ed Monobrow are now fighting for the 3rd position as they roar into the backstraightaway! * Eli Gold (MRN Radio): Into Turn #3 they go as Ed Monobrow remains on the outside lane, he now gets the good run in the middle of the corners and clears Crocker, but Crocker is now trying to get it back as they head on and off of Turn #4! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Ed and Denzel are still side by side for the 3rd position as they roar onto the frontstretch here in Atlanta to complete Lap 129! Crocker on the inside, Ed on the outside as they head into the frontstraightaway and charge down into Turn #1 for the 130th time this evening! Quote 7 * Quote 8 * *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Bubbles better watch her bumper now, because Denzel Crocker will restart right on her bumper, in the 3rd spot in the running order. *scene cuts back to the track* * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Bubbles MUST NOT spin the tires, because if she gets a bad restart, Crocker will make his move for the Championship, and the move will not be pretty. * Bob Jenkins (ESPN) Race leader, Lisa Simpson chose the outside lane on the restart, so she'll restart on the high side of the track where she was most dominant. Bubbles on the other hand, barely missed a vicious 12-car wreck on the frontstretch to make her way back to 2nd on the caution flag, but now the question is, will she win the title?! *pace car pulls into the pits and crowd cheers loudly* The pace car's in and now we will get the green flag with just 2 laps to go in NAPA 500! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * Bubbles (nervously): I hope I really get this restart right! *nervous gulp* / accelerates* * Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Green flag's back in the air, we've got two laps to go in the NAPA 500, Denzel Crocker now makes his move the inside as they head into the frontstraightaway and into Turn #1. *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 3rd / below Bubbles and Lisa on the inside lane): HAH! You're done, baby-puff! *scence cuts to Bubbles cockpit* * (diving into Turn #1) * Bubbles (in 2nd / in-between Crocker and Lisa): *screams* Crocker's making his move! He's right next to me! * Lisa (in the lead / voice only): Don't worry, Bubbles! I'll get the good run coming off Turn #2 so you can hook up with me and we'll draft past him together! * Bubbles: I hope it works! *whimpers* * Joe Moore (MRN Radio) Off Turn #2 they go! Denzel Crocker is on the bottom of the racetrack in 2nd but maybe not for long as Lisa Simpson is now getting pushed by the #43 STP Pontiac as they roar down the backstretch with 2 laps to go here in Atlanta, it might be the move for the title if she and Lisa Simpson can hold on! *scene cuts to Bubbles' cockpit* * (Into the backstraightaway) * Bubbles (in 2nd): It worked! We're doing it! * (into Turn #3) * Lisa (in the lead / voice only): Just stay behind me, Bubbles! I'll help you win the Championship! Just draft with me, keep it steady, and you'll be champion, girl! * Bubbles (in 2nd): Okay, Lisa! I'll do the best I can! *gulps nervously* * (onto The frontstretch to begin the final lap) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN /in unison to the the exciting roar of the fans): The white flag is out! 1 more to go in the NAPA 500 and the 2000 Winston Cup Series Season! *scene cuts back to the track* Can Lisa Simpson and Bubbles hold on?! She can't let Denzel Crocker get by her! If Bubbles stays there, she wins the title! She now has 1 more lap to get it done, and she somehow picks Lisa Simpson as a "drafting partner"! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): But man, Crocker ain't stoppin'! He charging that bottom of the racetrack like a madman! * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): And here's Timmy Turner coming up on Denzel for 3rd! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): Man the fans are loving this! *scene cuts to Tommy & Tammy Turner in their parents' hauler waching the race on T.V hearing the echo of the racecars* * Joe Moore (MRN Radio / on T.V): Lisa Simpson is still being pushed by Bubbles Turner as they roar down the backstretch here in Atlanta for the final time in the 2000 season! * Tommy (hysterically / in unison to the MRN Radio commentary on T.V): C'mon, Mom!!!! Hug Lisa's bumper! You can do it!!!! Win the title!!!! * Tammy (hysterically / in unison to Tommy cheering Bubbles on): Hug Lisa, Mom!!!! Hug her car like the teddy bear (referring to Octi) that you sleep with!!!! Get away from Crocker!!!! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * (into Turn #3 on the final lap) * Timmy (in 4th): Don't worry, you 2! I'm playing around with Crocker's bumper right now! *makes Crocker wobble a bit* *scene cuts to Crocker's cockpit* * Crocker (in 3rd / after Timmy made him wobble a bit) AGH! TURNER!!! STOP IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU EAT AND CHOKE ON MY SHRIMP PUFFS!!!! *scene cuts to Timmy's cockpit* * Timmy (4th): What?! First, All I'm doing is playing around with your bumper, second shrimp puffs are gross, and 3rd, you just lost the Championship to Bubbles!!!! *laughs* * Crocker (in 3rd / voice only / in unison to Timmy laughing) You'll pay for this, Turner!!!! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* * (coming off Turn #4 on the final lap) * Lisa (in the lead): All right, Bubbles! The champagne bottles are ready for you, girl! You're champion!!!! *scene cuts to Bubbles's cockpit* * (crossing the start finish line to end the NAPA 500 and the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Season / fans cheer extremely loudly and jump in their seats in unison) * Bubbles (hysterically screaming excitedly / in unison to the hysterically cheering fans): *screams excitedly* WE'RE CHAMPIONS TIMMY BEAR!!! FATE HAS ITS ARMS OPEN FOR US TO HUG IT!!!! *screams excitedly* *scene cuts to the track* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Lisa Simpson will win the NAPA 500 *with sudden realization* and for 3rd, it's a drag race--! * Benny Parsons (ESPN): WHOA! That was close! * Timmy (voice only): LIFE ISN'T FAIR CROCKPOT!!!! *laughs triumphantly* (in reference to what Bubbles told him in "Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" when Crocker screwed him out of the Championship by his reckless driving) * Crocker (voice only / in unison to Timmy laughing): *roars in extreme fury* NEXT YEAR, TURNER!!!! NEXT YEAR--!!!! *scene cuts to ESPN Broadcast booth* * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Timmy Turner will beat Denzel Crocker to the line and Bubbles Turner will finish 2nd (referring to having the better finish than Crocker) and she wins the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship! Lisa Simpson wins the race (referring to the NAPA 500), and Bubbles Turner is the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion! *scene cuts to the NASCAR Championship podium* * Timmy: *hugs Bubbles* You did it, Bubbles! * Bubbles: WE did it, Timmy. *scene cuts to Crocker driving his hauler on the highway, listening to his radio* * Winston Kelly (MRN Radio / on Crocker's radio): Bubbles, your Championship victory really means something to you, how does it mean to you to clinch your very first NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship? * Bubbles (on Crocker's radio): Well, winning the championship really does mean to me, but mostly it really means a lot to our family our friends, our fans, and my now-feeling-much-better husband, Timmy Turner-- *Crocker turns radio off* * Crocker (softly but angrily): *snarls* This ain't the end Turner. Now you and your family will pay the dividends next year, and I'll take not only your title, but I'll take your lives--. *scene cuts to Crocker's hauler rolling away into the distance and then cuts to Atlanta Motor Speedway on the Champions' podium* * Timmy (while being interviewed by MRN Radio's Winston Kelly): ... and now Crocker knows what we meant by "life isn't fair". *crowd cheers loudly* * Winston Kelly (MRN Radio): And Bubbles, you really seemed to help him with that advice. * Bubbles: Well, Crocker got what he deserved for knocking my husband out of the playoffs last week, and now our Timmy Bear is gonna try again next year! * Timmy: And this time, I'll screw CROCKPOT out of the playoffs just like the way he did to ME last week! *crowd cheers loudly* *Bubbles and Timmy hug and while hugging, they get sprayed with champagne in a surprising fashion as their teammates, Lisa, Edd, Ed, and Blossom ran on the podium celebrating with them* *scene fades into Timmy and Bubbles bedroom* Quote 9 * (Coming into Timmy & Bubbles bedroom) * Timmy: So, Bubbles. Tommy & Tammy are in bed. *gets under the covers with Bubbles* So ummm.... you want to make some love, my Champion-puff? * Bubbles: *blushes* Awwww.... Timmykins. I love you so much. *voice cracks at the end* * Timmy: You deserve it, Bubbles. *wraps his arms around Bubbles* * Bubbles: *giggles* You seem so cuddly! * Timmy (while cuddling) Cuddly like a cuddly-puff like you? * Bubbles (while cuddling): *giggles* I love you so much, world's fastest Timmy bear. *wiki-special ends with Timmy and Bubbles cuddling in bed and a silhouette of Bubbles' NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship Trophy* Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special race will be Allen Bestwick & Barney Hall (in the booth), Dave Moody (Turns 1 and 2), Joe Moore, (The backstretch), and Eli Gold (Turns 3 & 4). The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Striegle. * The Fairy World Int'l Speedway (what Timmy and Bubbles refer to) is a parody of the Phoenix International Raceway. * This is the last race of the season. * The orginal start time of the NAPA 500 was 2:30 pm, but a 3-hour rain delay pushed the race start time to 5:30 pm.